


Adore You

by lobahound



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AMAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Blow Jobs, Canon Non-Binary Character, First Time, Lingerie, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobahound/pseuds/lobahound
Summary: Loba and Bloodhound share their first truly intimate moment together, after months.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bloodhound
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Adore You

The dark room, only lit by the faint light of a candle and the moon that shined through the glass door, felt too quiet as Bloodhound laid back in bed, trying to adjust their body in a comfortable spot, gulping nervously. Not a lot caused a weird feeling in their gut like that. Their fear of falling and having nothing to catch them… and of course, Loba Andrade.

They had been dating for a few months now, nearly a year. Bloodhound was absolutely new to this, they liked to think it was best to wait for the one before jumping into any relationship. They understood the implications being in a relationship came with, soon after they started officially dating not only the other legends but the news were booming with many articles about both of them. It felt awkward at first, but Hound learned not to mind. The other legends congratulated them and since then Loba has grown closer to others, besides Hound and Anitta. Which made Bloodhound happy, it was good to see Loba open up for once. Though a few things she still only showed to Hound, and that was fine with them, because they were the same. The ever mysterious Hound.

This night in particular was one of those moments. It wasn't a bad gut feeling, Hound laid there feeling butterflies fly inside their stomach as they heard the clanking and shifting inside their bathroom, the door was closed but the light was clearly still on, inside was Loba, getting ready. It wasn't their first time, but it took them nearly a year to actually approach Loba about it.

Before, they had intense make out sessions, sure, a bit of touching in places no one else had touched, but for the most part, it was all teasing and playing which ended with cuddling. Recently though, that had slowly changed. And with their 8 month anniversary, Hound asked Loba for a special night. And she really went all in for it. There were candles around the room and the place smelt like the purest sweetest perfume. The bed was made and clearly the sheets had been washed recently. Hound felt like she actually overdid it to make them feel comfortable but that's what Loba did that nobody else was aware of. She gave her all for them, she could come off as selfish and greedy to others but Hound knew everything she has always done to make them happy.

The door clicking open noise made Hound come back to reality, away from their previous deviations. Their eyes glistened, it might've been the dim light against their pupils, or Loba's imagination, but it made her giggle a little at her lover's reaction. Hound adjusted themselves in bed, sitting up and giving Loba a small grin. "So? Did the cat eat your tongue? Or should I say wolf?" Loba finally spoke up, hand on her waist and a shit eating grin on her face. Bloodhound coughed nervously, blushing.

Loba was dressed in her newest lingerie, it was her favorite color, maroon. A darker red, that, coincidentally, also was Hound's favorite. It was purposefully very tight to her body, Loba was a little chubby even though she was pretty tall, it gripped her curves and made her chest and big thighs stand out the most. Obviously, Hound noticed it and couldn't help staring. That was her intention though, so the thief didn't care in fact she was flattered. Not flustered though, it was hard to make Loba flustered, at least sexually. Romantically though… Hound always made her red with their romantic gestures.

"That is… I am at a lack of words really," Hound scratched the back of their neck, embarrassed. "You are beautiful," is all they could muster in a small whisper.

Loba got in bed, slowly crawling up to them in all fours, getting face to face with the hunter. "Thank you, bebê. So…" her long nails travelled from Hound's shoulder to their chest and then their thighs, pressing into them, "Are you ready to take it?"

Hound wasn't sure if they wanted to look directly at Loba or away. She was usually amazing to look at, but lingeries were Hound's weak spot, and she guessed well. "You left me surprised with this really…"

"Well uh… it is called a surprise for a reason, you know?" Loba teased.

Bloodhound huffed, rolling their brown eyes. "Sometimes you act like uhm… a smartass. But your handsome looks make it up for your sassiness."

Loba giggled, nuzzling against Hound's exposed neck. "You know you like it," she bit their ear, getting a small gasp in response.

"But yes I very much am," they gently grabbed Loba's chin, pointing it to their own mouth again, "I want a taste of your lips first, though."

"Of course, beautiful," she approached, catching their lips. At first they stood still, for a mere second. Then something snapped in Loba's brain. "Oh… by the way," she whispered, pulling away, hands against their chest, "You know you don't have to do anything you don't want to, right? I really don't want to be uh… too much to handle. I know you are not as experienced as me, correct?"

"That is true, but you need not to worry about me. I completely want this," they took hold of her hand, staring at her eyes intensely. Usually Loba wasn't phased but Hound only ever looked this intense when they were competing in the games. "I- I never told you this as I was afraid you would judge me. But to say the truth… I have decided to wait till this moment for the right person to do such a sacred thing with me. In my culture, it is what we are told to do. To wait till someone worthy of touching you in such a way comes into your life. I am not obligated to follow this rule, but I did."

Loba widened her eyes. "I knew you were experienced but… I didn't know this was your first time? That's… You think I am that person?" Hound simply nodded firmly, "That is really a lot. It's… well it is just sex but I really want to show you how much I love you through it, not just this time, beautiful, but every time," she smiled, genuinely honored. "I will try to be the best for you, alright?" She grabbed Hound's hand and kissed the back of their palm.

Hound smiled softly, caressing Loba's long curly hair. "I have never been more ready."

At that moment, a fire appeared in Loba's eyes. She wanted to be sweet, but the other part of her wanted to absolutely wreck Hound's pretty face. She huffed a little, biting down her lip, not caring if her bright red lipstick stuck to her front teeth or not. "I have to ask… what do you want then? I want this to be special for you, beautiful."

"You seem nervous," Hound teased, with a grin.

"Shut up, I just want you to feel good," Loba pouted, her hands running up and down Hound's sides.

"Hm… Start slow and pick up as I say, alright?"

Loba nodded, and then caught their lips in a kiss again. This time they went full on, moving their lips together, their tongues tying to each other, and Loba's lipstick starting to smudge all over her and Hound's face. Hound moaned softly against her lips, pulling away with a soft smile, prompting Loba to start kissing their cheeks down to their neck where she started to nibble and suck on slowly, pulling their skin softly. It hurt a little but made Hound more excited for what was about to come.

Loba was on top of them at this point, sitting on top of their crotch, she started to grind a little. Hound bit down their lip, feeling their erection slowly press against Loba's ass, feeling uncomfortable with the amount of clothes between them. Regardless, they started to slowly grind back.

"You are getting the hang of it," Loba said, with a lustful look to her eyes. She slowly got up on all fours and crawled back, getting up, leaving Hound looking confused, "Don't worry beautiful. I just want to give you a little show, and put something on, just for you."

"M-More?" Hound exclaimed, making Loba giggle as she slowly undressed herself. Hound's eyes were glued to the action, her chest jumped out as the tight corset was slowly zipped off her torso, only leaving on her red thigh highs. Loba moved then to get something inside the bathroom once again and they heard hustling before she walked back again. Their eyes widened and they mouthed a small 'oh' at the strap on that Andrade now had attached to her crotch. It was a considerable size. "Andrade… you sure are full of surprises tonight."

"Well I hope you enjoy this one, amor," she got back on the bed, not on top of Hound though. "I need you to be ready for me," she slowly pressed her hands against Hound's thighs, spreading them wider. She put herself between their legs, putting their pants down and slowly pulling off their underwear, down to their knees. "You are really hard already huh? Sensitive are we?"

"Shush," Hound muttered, looking away.

Loba smiled, before grabbing their length with one hand, it wasn't fully hard, but it was already pretty big. Loba felt butterflies fly around her belly, she felt herself get wet at the sight, slowly running her hand up and down, now distracted from her last task. She used her other hand to massage their thighs and toned abdomen, all the while she stared up at them, their face twisted into an 'o', silently moaning. Loba started to pick up her pace a little, focusing on the head, their dick fully erect now and starting to leak against her palm. Feeling the warm liquid, she stopped, bringing her palm to her lips and slowly licking it. Hound's chest went up and down from panting, their face red with blush, as they watched Loba lick their cum.

"Hm… you know, you are pretty tasty, I might have to add you to my menu," she licked her lips before going down on them, her head between their legs while she held their thighs spread apart, the thieves long nails leaving marks on the insides of Hound's thighs. She slowly caught Hound's erection in her mouth, first the head. She licked it in circles, making Bloodhound huff, grasping the sheets. Before they knew, she had most of their dick inside her mouth, bobbing her head up and down, it could easily reach her throat, and Loba sure enjoyed the feeling. She felt their dick throb against her tongue and that's when she stopped, leaving Hound feeling helpless, with a confused face and panting. "I know you want to cum but… not yet, amor."

Loba quickly grabbed a lube bottle from their nightstand right next to their bed, dumping it on her palm and starting to jerk her strap on up and down, spreading as much as she could. "I don't want to hurt you, so… can you get on all fours for me? And turn around." She asked, but she sounded very demanding. Not that Hound minded, it actually was mind boggling how hot Loba was to them right now. They simply nodded, obedient. "Good."

She slowly got behind them, feeling up their sides again with her hands before taking a tight grasp of their waist. Hound felt their belly getting chills again. There was a pause before Loba spoke up.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"More than anything, Andrade," Hound said, nearly instantly, sure of themselves. Loba nodded.

She aligned her dick to Hound's entrance, one hand on their waist, another on her strap on, and slid it in slowly. It was obviously tight, though she couldn't feel more than the tightness, she could imagine how warm they felt. Hound gasped at the sudden feeling, they had fingered themselves before but obviously it never felt this filling or tight. Somehow it felt amazing.

Once Loba was deep inside, her hand went down to Hound's dick, receiving a surprised gasp from the touch. It was trembling. They were very close. "How do you feel?" She asked.

Hound didn't look back, too embarrassed to. It felt funny for Loba to bring the strong mysterious hunter to their knees, quite literally, this way. "It feels… heavenly. Keep going."

Loba hummed, satisfied. She started moving, slowly stretching Hound, she barely moved at first, mostly going a bit back before thrusting in deeply. Her hand jerked only their head at this point, feeling them drip against her palm and sheets. She started to pant herself, feeling herself drip as well from how excited all this was getting her.

"Please," Hound suddenly spoke up, not adding anything to it though.

"Please what?"

"Pick it up."

'It' clearly meant the pace. Loba smirked, she was too lost in the feeling of their dick against her palm to notice she had been mindlessly thrusting to the point they were loose now. She picked her pace, now nearly fully existing them before going back in with a slap of skin to skin. Hound's moans also started to pick up, their arms eventually giving up and forcing them to stay ass up, face down in bed, they pleaded and begged for more. Loba had never felt this turned on.

Sure, she had been around and had her fair share of encounters. But this had meaning. They weren't only begging because it felt good, they were begging because they truly loved the woman fucking them.

"Andrade I- oh," is all they could mutter before cumming over her palm, and leaking down the sheets, a small puddle forming below the couple. The sight was enough to make Loba feel herself leaking down her thighs, down to the sheets as well.

"Caralho..." she whispered, her mind too full, too focused on giving Hound her all. She helped them ride out their orgasm, giving them a few last deep and long thrusts, before burying herself deep in them, and quickly pressing their head against the bed as she felt herself arching her back, shutting her eyes tight and groaning. She came groaning Hound's name between her lips. She stood there a few seconds before pulling out and sitting back down in bed, covered in sweat, and thighs sticky from cum, licking on her palm for Hound's cum. Loba smiled softly as Hound's back fell down with their torso. The hunter was spread out in bed, tired and still panting.

She gave their ass a playful squeeze before her hands went up to their back, squeezing their shoulder.

"That was… really good, I thank you, my love," they finally muttered, sitting up to look at Loba.

She laughed a little, "You know people think you are all secretive and stuff but all that name calling and begging? I have to think you have been hiding this side for way too long."

"Shut it, Andrade." They shoved her softly, before getting up. "I really need a shower… will you join me?"

Loba, who was taking off her strap on, instantly got up with a grin. "Do you have to ask twice, amor?"

Hound shook their head, "I truly adore you Andrade, I hope you know that. I love you."

Loba hugged them from behind as they said that, kissing their neck.

"I love you too, beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> i will feed the lobahound tag like my life depends on it
> 
> i hope this was enjoyable!


End file.
